


Second Chances

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Bitty Bones, Dark Past, End is worth it, Gen, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), graphic birth, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: A pregnant Bitty Edge has been dumped in a shelter by his owner while so close to his due date you just couldn't dare to leave him he needed immediate help.This is a contest Fic for SkellyTelly I hope you enjoy.Link:http://cooterblaster.tumblr.com/post/174083956786/hello-this-is-a-fanfic-contest-whats-the-topic





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



You never could prepare for such sad news you were told by the phone, you were just doing your morning routine and about to head to work, you work at a shelter that take in bitty's. You were used to seeing traumatized little skeletons after it happened countless times, but this one your skin was white as snow from what your latest case got.

You get to the shelter as fast as you could without getting a speeding ticket, while you head in you see your co-workers and boss all together. You get in the crowd and what you saw you almost ran away. In a small wet cardboard box, a little bitty, a boss was inside scared, growling at every movement, but what really shook you was he was pregnant he looked almost ready to pop. 

"*growl* Get away!" He shouted sounding angry but looked scared.

"Its ok we want to help you." One employee said

"STAY BACK!!!!!!" The bitty yelled everyone jumped.

"Everyone what happened, how did he get here and why is he here now?!" you had a lot of questions your boss tries to calm you down. "Whoa whoa don't panic sweetie we just got him in this morning well actually a man came to our door and dropped this little guy here, he didn't say much all he said was this bitty got pregnant and he didn't have the money for the new arrival so he just dumped This bitty off, we tried to help him out but he won't let us touch him he's really stressed and well, we don't know what to do."

Dumped! While pregnant of course unplanned pregnancies happen all the time but seriously you take a quick breath to calm your mind panicking was not gonna help the little guy. 

"*sigh* sorry boss listen, i came to help and well let me take him home." Your boss and the co-workers all turn their heads at you so did the bitty. "Wait your serious but look he bit my finger." one employee said like a child.

"And he chewed off my perfect nail look at it" this employee too dramatic "And look what he did to my-" You cut that one off "Stop, i made my decision and besides' i fostered bitties before and they were hard at first and look at me i'm still in one piece so look he can't have his baby here its too dangerous he needs a safe house." 

Your boss asks you one last time "Are you sure? he's kinda aggressive?" "sure i'm sure he's just upset cuz his owner betrayed him now look at him he doesn't trust anyone now, i'll take care of him i'll give him a second chance and i'll face the consequences." you say with determination your boss doesn't fight you so they all let you take him home. 

They take out another box clean and dry and put padding on the bottom. The bitty was scared and you come over and gently pick him up he felt a little heavy from his big belly he was a pretty good size his whole body was bigger than your hands. He was staring at you not even trying to bite was it because of what you offered or was he too distracted? "Shh...i'm so sorry what happened to you but your safe now this is no place for baby bitties to be born. My place is quiet and safe." you reassure him in a soft voice he didn't say anything just looked at you with big eyes was it hope or fear? 

You close the box slowly he only made a small noise and only said "Don't drop me!" he's still trying to be brave but you saw through the mask. Everyone was silent and wide eyed.

"See what did i say he just needs love he'll get better." You say as you leave the shelter.

 

\---------------

 

You drive slowly to not stress him out, you kept the box at the front seat he was just making soft noises, and then he taps the lid "....Human...Why are you doing this?" he asked like he thought it wasn't real. "cuz i wanna help you you're almost ready to give birth and you were at that shelter its just no place for giving birth i wanted you to have a good place and i care." 

He was silent the rest of the drive home, you finally made it back to your house you turn off your car and go take the box out, you go out the car, close the door and head to your front door and open it up. You were home at last you go up stairs to your bedroom where you have some bitty equipment form the past. You open the lid he was in a corner clutching his huge belly and looking around. You take our hand and gently stroke his back it was warm to the touch, you thought he was gonna yell at you again and pull your hand away but he clung to it and you lift him up with both hands you place him on your bed he was rubbing the fabric of your blanket he looked like he never saw a bed before than he lies down and rolls to his side he looked to tired.

"Heh...Like it you can stay here for now well i better get some equipment ready cuz your giving birth here." You said as soon as you get off your bed and get your equipment.

"I'll have my baby here?" He said with like he was trying not to get his hopes up. "yes you are that's why i brought you home and after that we'll get you a better forever home and your kid" You say with determination.

"But what if it goes wrong...i'm scared...this baby....is all i have left..." 

You're not alone i'm here and you're safe your baby will be fine as long as your here."

He held his belly "I...I....t-thank....you....*sob*" You dart your head he was crying 

"Oh no hey its ok your safe i'm here." 

"No its ok i'm just...happy" He said in a wet happy voice. 

You didn't expect that but he was feeling safe and that's what matters "Anytime little dude by the way what's your name?"

"E...Edge." cool name you thought to yourself.

 

\--------------

 

It was about 9 PM you decided to call it a day and go to bed Edge wanted to come with you so you carry him up to your room, you place him on your nightstand with a small cat bed you used for bitties. He was snuggled in you tuck him in and say your goodnight he said it back. You go to your bed and snuggle in and you close your eyes.

 

You woke up with a pained scream you dart your head and reach out and turn on the lamp as its on you see the problem.

"HUMAN HUMAN HELP ME!!" Edge's water broke it was time. "Oh shit don't worry Edge i'm here!" You yell back and get up you rush right to him he was in so much pain. He grabbed your fingers and squeezed so hard you cringed. 

"Ow ok, its ok Edge that's normal i'll get some washcloth's and water."

"HURRY GAH!" Edge was on his side clutching his belly you run fast and get what you needed, you never done this before but you won't leave him alone not after what he's been through. You come back in seeing Edge taking off his pants but failing you then come to his side and take them off for him.

"You came back." Edge says. 

"Course i did i'm not going anywhere alright?"

"a-alright aahhhh"

You gently move him to your bed per his request you put a towel over him so he won't make a mess you use a wet washcloth to wipe the sweat from his skull, and shoulders he was keeping his legs spread, you time the contractions they were 2 minutes apart already. 

"you're doing great Edge just keep breathing." Edge listened and tried to breathe deep he wasn't calm but he felt safe. You had to look down and see his tiny pussy nothing was there yet, Edge yelped again this was getting worse, you keep one hand to his hand as something to grad onto and you Use the other to support the upcoming baby. 

"Alright Edge on the count of three push" you command." Edge nods and embraces "Ok one...Two...Three...go!" 

Edge push's hard you keep him sitting up and a close eye something gave the lips of his sore vagina was spreading the unbelievable tiny skull was bulging.

"AAAHHHH THIS HURTS!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!" Edge was so scared it made you sad you then rub his back with your free hand "Shh your doing good the baby's about to crown keep going." you say so surprisingly calm. He was able to smile for a second before he grits his teeth and screams. 

"That's it keep pushing its coming out!" The head was getting farther out you had to use your finger's to gently pull very slowly "Hey Edge give me your hand." You say.

"What *Pant* Why!" He says in confusion "just do it i think i have an idea." He takes out his hand you gently lead it between his legs feeling the skull "Ok its hard for me to do it so on the next contraction keep your hand down there and catch them can you do that?"

Edge was about to say no but he wanted this to be over and your hands were too big for something this small "*huff* Ok I'm ready!" 

"Ok Push!" you command He pushes hard and long he kept his hand down there, he could feel the skull getting out completely then the shoulder's and then the rest slip out in a flash Edge huffed hard of relief he fell back on the bed so tired you take action and gently pick up the baby bones it was covered in red fluids it wasn't crying, you take a tiny cloth and rub it then it coughs back to life and lets out an ear piercing cry, This made Edge dart right up instincts taking over he seen you holding his newborn.

"You did it Edge they're here wanna hold them?" Edge nods and held out his hands you give him the baby and he cradle's them in his arms he lets out happy tears.

"*sniff* T-thanks for everything human." His voice was so weak he was exhausted "No prob bob now you rest, i'll clean up."

 

\-----------------

 

After cleaning up Edge was breastfeeding and you turn away already saw enough You get him to bed and he goes to sleep like a light the baby right next to him but he baby was looking at you and trying to lift their hand. you take your finger and let them touch your finger "You sleep little one mama needs rest." 

 

The next day you hear soft crying the baby must've woken up Edge was right where he needed to be he was feeding them again and it was all silent.

"Morning Edge how ya feel?" you ask "I feel fine now thanks to you. but hey can i ask you something?" Edge asks 

"Sure buddy what?"

"well i can't thank you enough but i...i don't wanna leave my child was born here i don't wanna leave it.... can we stay with you?" 

Your heart sank you never thought he would wanna stay but then again he was right "Aww Bud of course you can, i'll love you to stay."

Edge didn't think you would say yes but when you did He let out a soft sob and lifted one arm up to reach you, you gladly take it and he hugs your face the baby coos happily "Thank you so much human i love ya."

"I...I love you too."


End file.
